Question: Ishaan has biked his bike for a total of $66$ kilometers since he started biking daily. He has been biking $6$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Ishaan been biking?
Explanation: The number of days that Ishaan has been biking is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of kilometers biked each day. $66\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $66\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ kilometers per day} = 11\text{ days}$